


Tall Vanilla Latte

by sereny_mx



Series: Tall Vanilla Latte [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Hyungwon is Hyunwoo's flaunty gay best friend, Past ChangKi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonho is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereny_mx/pseuds/sereny_mx
Summary: Once the table is satisfyingly clean, Kihyun drops the cloth down on the centre island of the coffee shop and slides into the walkway by the counter, spoon still in hand. He takes a hold of the vintage hat stand (an impulse buy on Wonho's part) and pulls it towards him for a quick spin on the tiles."I do, I do wanna spend my life with you." He sings into the makeshift microphone and slides his body around his inanimate dance partner."Do customers get the same treatment?" A strange voice breaks Kihyun out of his performance and brings him back to the real world. He turns around to see a tall, well-built man in a dark suit leaning against the door, an amused smile playing around his mouth.





	1. Part One

Some days, Kihyun curses the part of himself that agreed to 6am starts. These are usually the days when his head is sore from too much strobe lighting and his feet are silently asking him never to dance again. But then, when the sun is shining and the world is quiet, there are some days when 6am starts aren't _quite_ so bad.

Today, Kihyun has decided, is definitely one of those days. Wonho is in a good mood and so has let Kihyun choose the music for the day. There is nothing better than sliding around the tiled floor, a spoon (microphone) in one hand and a cloth in other. At least this is what Kihyun feels as he does exactly that.

Kihyun is happily serenading a beaten up old armchair in one corner, wiping down an equally beaten up old table as he does so, when Wonho walks past to open the door at 7am. He looks back at Kihyun and can't help but laugh even as his eyes are rolling.

"You're going to scare away the early birds." Wonho is smiling as he speaks, unable to actually be annoyed by his employee's antics. Kihyun just flicks strands of auburn hair from his eyes and croons even louder, adding a twist of his hips as he moves around the table. Wonho laughs again and saunters back to the safety of the tiny back office.

Once the table is satisfyingly clean, Kihyun drops the cloth down on the centre island of the shop and slides into the walkway by the counter, spoon still in hand. He takes a hold of the vintage hat stand (an impulse buy on Wonho 's part) and pulls it towards him for a quick spin on the tiles.

"I do, I do wanna spend my life with you." He sings into the makeshift microphone and slides his body around his inanimate dance partner.

"Do customers get the same treatment?" A strange voice breaks Kihyun out of his performance and brings him back to the real world. He turns around to see a tall, well-built man in a dark suit leaning against the door, an amused smile playing around his mouth.

Kihyun shrugs and has the grace to look a little embarrassed as he carefully places the hat stand back in its rightful position. "Only if they're lucky. What can I get you?"

The man pushes himself away from the door and walks over to the counter to peruse the menu boards. He takes his time studying each option, seemingly taking great care in choosing his drink. Kihyun tilts his head to one side and it's his turn to wear an amused smile.

"I guess I'll have a tall vanilla latte, please." Finally! Kihyun nods and puts the order through the register.

"That's two-ninety five." The man nods and digs around in his pockets for change. He pulls out a handful of coins and spills them all over the counter. Kihyun bites back a laugh and has to fight the smile that is threatening to curve his mouth.

"Shit, sorry. First day on the job nerves." The man smiles apologetically and pushes the right money towards Kihyun before scraping up the rest of his coins. Kihyun smiles kindly and puts the money through.

"It's totally fine. You go sit down, relax, and I'll bring this straight over to you, okay?" He remembers first day nerves well and is in a good mood this morning. The man gives him a genuine smile and nods before moving to find a seat.

Wonho reappears with an armful of coffee bean packets. He sets them down and looks back at their first customer of the day who is settling into the old armchair that Kihyun had been serenading earlier. He turns back to his coffee beans and smiles.

"He's cute." Wonho says nonchalantly, shooting a sly glance at Kihyun. The comment is met with a non-committal noise, but Kihyun can't help the wide grin on his face and the extra sway in his hips. He looks up at Wonho, who is smiling knowingly at him, and lets out a slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Am I that easy to read?" Kihyun feels his cheeks flush slightly as he squeezes a vanilla shot into the tall latte glass.

"So you admit that he's cute then?" Wonho can't help but tease Kihyun, who is entirely too cute and honest for his own good.

"Sure," Kihyun replies, and looks Wonho in the eye, "if you're into that uptight office worker look." And bustles off to give Uptight Office Worker his drink, well aware of the smug look that Wonho will, more than likely, be wearing.

The man looks up and smiles as Kihyun approaches him, nodding in thanks when his drink is set down on the table in front of him. "Thanks. I need the caffeine this morning."

Kihyun grins and subconsciously pushes his hair back behind his right ear (an action not missed by Wonho's sharp eyes, sneakily spying whilst pouring coffee beans into the hopper). "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine." He says and turns to walk back to the counter, acknowledging the man's smile before doing so.

As Kihyun walks back, he catches Wonho's eye and gives him a thumbs up with a questioning look. Wonho nods and grins. Kihyun gives his own grin in response and bends over, slowly, to pick up an imaginary object. He risks a quick glance back and, yeah, Uptight Office Worker is totally checking out his ass. He rights himself and slides around the corner to Wonho's side.

"He doesn't look gay." Wonho says with a sceptical expression on his face.

"Neither do I." Kihyun retaliates, steadfastly ignoring Wonho's snort of laughter. "Must be my charms."

"Or your assets."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Whatever, he's a customer." Kihyun shrugs and tries to arrange his features into indifference. It fails.

"You did the hair thing!" Wonho is not going to lose this one, "The hair thing! I've known you for too long, Kihyun. I may be straight but I know how you flirt."

Kihyun scowls a bit, mainly because he knows Wonho is right, and moves away to restock the muffins in the front display case. Wonho chuckles and carries on with his beans, not wanting to genuinely annoy the happiest member of his staff.

7:30am rolls by and looks up from the muffins to see Uptight Office Worker getting ready to leave. He frowns at the slight skip of his heart and stands up to wave the customer a courteous goodbye.

"Have a nice day, good luck with the job." He calls out, the frown morphing into a toothy smile.

"Thanks, I'll need it." The man grins back as he speaks, "I like your earring by the way, and you should wear two of them next time." He waves slightly and walks out of the shop.

Kihyun is left slightly confused before reaching up to tug at the earring in his right ear. He smiles; it's the silver cross dangling from a thin silver chain. There is a simple silver stud in his left ear, a bad habit from years of losing one earring from each pair. He stands there for a few more moments, a dreamy look in his eyes and the smile refusing to budge from his mouth.

Wonho laughs at him and nudges his hip. "Hey, lover boy. Do some work, yeah?"

Kihyun turns around and his smile widens. He picks up his trusty spoon and polishes it on his apron before bringing it up to his mouth and clearing his throat.

"And I, I wanna know, is it only me who can feel this way?"

 

*

 

For the next few days, Uptight Office Worker comes into the shop every day at 7am, orders a tall vanilla latte and sits in the beaten up old armchair in the corner. After the first week, Kihyun had decided to talk to the man after Wonho had passed on a valuable piece of information.

"That office guy that always comes in? He asked after you yesterday. Said he missed your singing, though god knows why he would." Wonho had been referring to Thursday, Kihyun's day off that was spent watching unsubbed episodes of Sherlock because Benedict Cumberbatch is a force to be understood in any language.

Monday had rolled around and Kihyun had made sure to be singing extra loud as Wonho opened the shop, his voice wrapping easily around the foreign words emitting from the speakers. Wonho had just grinned and shaken his head when Uptight Office Worker walked in and smiled at the sight of Kihyun.

"You know English?" He'd asked Kihyun, surprised at the easiness of his vocals.

"No," Kihyun had grinned as he took the man's money, "but don't you just love Stevie Wonder? I listen to this album all the time." He handed back the change and smiled. "It seems kind of funny that I don't know your name. I'm-,"

"Kihyun," The man cut him off with a grin, "I know. I can see your badge. I'm Hyunwoo, Son Hyunwoo."

So Kihyun got to know Son Hyunwoo. He learnt that Hyunwoo had started work for a new insurance company, was not enamored with his desk job but liked the money enough to stick with it. Son Hyunwoo woke up at 5am every day (“When you don’t start work until 8am? Man, you’re insane.” Kihyun had said, slightly incredulous.), went to the gym, came to get his Tall Vanilla Latte (never anything different), went to work, went home and slept. Kihyun didn’t think this life sounded very exciting for someone as cute as Son Hyunwoo. Wonho had smiled gleefully when Kihyun mentioned it in passing (“I _knew_ you thought he was cute!”).

“What do you do for fun? I mean, you must do something at the weekends?” Kihyun had asked Hyunwoo whilst perched on the arm of a chair one morning. Hyunwoo had smiled and tried to hide it behind the rim of his glass.

“What makes you think I don’t have fun getting up at 5am and working out?” Kihyun had just raised an eyebrow in response.

“Okay, you got me,” Hyunwoo had laughed, “sometimes I go out with my friend Hyungwon, pound a few beers then go home and pass out. Exciting, huh?”

“What? You don’t even dance? That’s lame, man.” Kihyun had pushed himself up from his perch on the armchair and walked away in mock disgust, leaving a laughing Son Hyunwoo to finish his drink in peace.

Through their brief morning conversations, Kihyun had managed to relay a fair amount of information about himself to Hyunwoo. He talked about his childhood dreams of being a soccer star and then a singer (“No shit, you’re really good.” Hyunwoo had said earnestly and caused Kihyun to blush, much to his self disgust). He’d told Hyunwoo about moving away from his parents to live by himself and how Wonho was the best boss and friend that anyone could ask for.

“So what do you do for fun then? Do you get weekends off?” Hyunwoo had leaned against the counter one morning as he spoke, smiling as Kihyun wiggled his way from the coffee machine to the tiny fridge. Milk in hand; he turned around to snort at Hyunwoo’s question.

“I should be so lucky, Wonho is a slave driver. I get Saturdays and Thursdays off.”

“Thursday? That’s a pretty random day.”

“I know,” Kihyun grinned, “But it’s also the best night out in town, even if I do regret it at 5am every Friday morning.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve never heard anything about Thursday nights.” Hyunwoo had said, raising an eyebrow.

“You,” Kihyun had pointed a long spoon accusingly at Hyunwoo as he spoke, “Spend your nights out in some testosterone filled bar with too many beers. I just happen to know all the right places to go.” He’d said the last words with a slight wink and twist of his hips before handing Hyunwoo his latte.

“Okay, wow. It’s too early for that.” Hyunwoo had laughed and pushed himself away from the counter to sit in his usual chair, “Leave it for the dark places that no one knows about.”

“Hey, I resent that!” Kihyun had called after the retreating form of Hyunwoo, smiling all the while.

 

*

 

“So where’s your lover boy? It’s 7:30 already.”

Kihyun had been asking himself the same question for the past half an hour. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been making a vanilla latte until he’d pumped a tad too hard and coated three saucers with sticky vanilla syrup. He was also asking himself when he’d started thinking of Hyunwoo as part of his daily routine and wait—question.

“He’s not my lover boy,” Kihyun replied automatically, already used to Wonho’s constant teasing, “And I have no idea where he is. Maybe he’s jus-,”

Kihyun’s words are cut off by a low whistle. He spins around and is greeted by the sight of a beautiful dark haired male dressed in a very yellow shirt and jeans that are entirely too tight for 7:30am.

“Damn, you’re cuter than I had imagined.” The dark haired male walks towards the counter with what can only be described as a _sashay_ and smiles at Kihyun.

“Hyungwon, shut up.”

Kihyun moves his gaze from the stranger’s (Hyungwon’s?) face long enough to spot Hyunwoo walking through the door with a slight grimace gracing his features.

“Ignore him, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo smiles briefly before turning his attentions to Hyungwon once again, “Hyungwon, just shut up. The world is not ready for your level of homosexuality at this time of the morning.”

Hyungwon just waves his hand dismissively at Hyunwoo and turns back to Kihyun, who is wearing a very amused grin.

“My friend seems to be implying that I’m some sort of flaming queen,” Hyungwon winks as he says this and leans forward to take Kihyun’s hand over the counter, “I won’t confirm his accusations but I will say that it is very nice to finally put a face to the breathless moans of ‘Kihyun, Oh! Kih’-“

Hyungwon is silenced by Hyunwoo’s hand clasped over his mouth. Kihyun is laughing loudly, one hand still in Hyungwon’s grip. Whoever this Hyungwon is, Kihyun likes him already.

“Hyungwon! Shut the fuck up.” Hyunwoo hisses into Hyungwon’s ear and looks at Kihyun with a slightly pained expression on his face, “I’m so sorry, Kihyun. I knew it was a bad idea to bring him in here.” Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo and smiles sympathetically; he’s had friends like this too. He extracts his hand from Hyungwon’s grasp and grins.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Hyungwon. Hyunwoo’s told me all about the pounding you do on Friday nights.”

Hyungwon tears himself free of Hyunwoo’s grip to howl with laughter, amused even more by his friend’s exasperated moan. “Why didn’t you tell me he was funny as well as handsome?” Hyungwon directs the question at Hyunwoo, a devious grin shaping his mouth.

“Hyungwon, go and sit down. I’ll get you a green tea.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “Green tea?”

“Coffee is bad for you. I can’t have it stunting my growth.” Hyungwon replies, still grinning. “And I don’t want to sit down; I’d rather stay here and talk to your new – hello?”

Kihyun follows Hyungwon’s eyes and almost laughs when he catches sight of his boss heaving a crate of freshly washed mugs onto the opposite countertop. Wonho rolls his shoulders a few times after setting the crate down and turns to smile at his customers.

“Hey Hyunwoo,” He nods a greeting and then turns his attentions to Hyungwon, “And who is this?”

“This is my best friend, Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo says, jumping in quickly before Hyungwon can open his mouth to embarrass him any more.

“Hello Hyungwon, I’m Wonho,” Wonho’s eyes quickly take in the rest of Hyungwon, “That’s a very bold shirt.”

“I’m a very bold guy.” Hyungwon flirts back, his grin sliding back into deviousness.

Kihyun casts a sly gaze at Hyunwoo and grins when their eyes meet, both obviously amused by their friends. “Here, Hyunwoo. Come over here for a minute.” Kihyun says, more than happy to leave his boss to handle Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo sits down in his usual chair and Kihyun perches on the arm, still watching Wonho and Hyungwon out of the corner of his eye. “Hyungwon does realise that Wonho is straight, right? I mean it’s pretty obvious.” Kihyun asks, turning to look at Hyunwoo.

“Hyungwon likes a challenge, especially one with arms like that.” Hyunwoo grins as he speaks, nodding appreciatively in the direction of Kihyun’s boss.

Kihyun looks back at the counter and chuckles. Hyungwon is draped over the surface and talking to Wonho with the tip of a straw held in the corner of his lips. From what Kihyun can see, his boss is unaffected by Hyungwon and raising his voice to chat between the clink of mugs being put away. “I think Wonho has a girlfriend. In fact, I think he has three.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “I can believe that.”

“Hey,” Kihyun says, turning back to Hyunwoo and resting his fingers on Hyunwoo’s arm, “You two should come out with us on Thursday. Have some real fun for once.”

“I’m not sure about that, Hyungwon-,”

“Would love it. Come on Hyunwoo, he’s obviously a dancer.” Kihyun cuts him off and puts more pressure on Hyunwoo’s arm, “You should totally come. Tropical Night Club at about 11:30. Hold on, I’ll draw you a map.” He bounces up to grab a pen and napkin and tries to calm the excitement bubbling up through his veins.

 _Oh God_ , Kihyun thinks to himself, _What am I going to wear?_

 

*

 

Hyunwoo isn’t quite sure how or why he agreed to this, but he knows it must be a bad idea as soon as they arrive at Tropical Night. The club entrance is a dingy door with a broken neon sign, hidden in a dark side street on the outskirts of town. In other words, not somewhere that Son Hyunwoo particularly wants to be at 11:30pm. Hyungwon, however, is obviously delighted by the danger of it all and is so eager to enter the club that Hyunwoo has to hold him back.

“You’re acting like a teenager.”

Hyungwon glares back at him and Hyunwoo just laughs, following Hyungwon through the door and precariously walking down the wonky steps to the main area of the club.

The interior of the club is interesting. The floor is filled with hundreds of moving bodies; the thrum of feet and bass is all Hyunwoo can feel. He takes a minute to blink and breathe deeply, and wonders briefly how they’re ever going to find Wonho and Kihyun. Hyungwon has moved ahead with a purpose and Hyunwoo has to shift and weave his way through the crowd in order to keep up.

“I think I see Wonho,” Hyungwon is motioning towards a bar in the corner of a seated area in the club, “Come on, sunshine. Hurry up.” He says and pulls a stumbling Hyunwoo towards their new friends.

Wonho looks up and smiles when they reach the bar, sliding along to make room for them. Hyunwoo feels strangely comforted by Wonho’s smile. Wonho is normal, and straight. Hyunwoo can deal with that. He is vaguely aware of Hyungwon gesturing away from the bar and the questioning look in his eyes lets Hyunwoo know that now would be a good time to tune in.

“What? Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

Hyungwon huffs a bit and Wonho laughs. “I was saying that if you’re looking for Kihyun, he’s over there.”

Hyunwoo follows the line of Hyungwon’s arm and has to swallow hard. Kihyun looks…well, Hyunwoo doesn’t know how to describe it. He’s dressed in a simple white t-shirt and tight fitting black jeans. Nothing special, but the way he moves against the dark haired girl in front of him is something else. Hyunwoo tears his gaze away and realizes that he definitely needs a drink. He turns to Wonho and flushes slightly at the knowing smile that greets him.

“You want a drink?” Hyunwoo is grateful for Wonho’s tact and nods. Hyungwon waves away the offer and leans in to talk to Hyunwoo as Wonho orders another couple of sojus.

“A boy like that needs to dance with someone who can keep up. That darling little thing he’s with right now is going to lose badly.” Hyungwon flashes a wicked grin at Hyunwoo and makes to move away, “Shame.”

Hyunwoo can only watch as Hyungwon slinks through the bodies to reach Kihyun, stealthily stealing him away from the dark haired girl and pulling him close. Kihyun is laughing as they dance, strobe lighting reflecting off his auburn hair, and Hyunwoo can’t help a small smile forming on his own features at the sight.

“He really likes you, you know.”

Hyunwoo turns slightly to face a still smiling Wonho sliding a glass towards him. He takes a sip and tries to calm his nerves. Likes him?

“Not going to dance?” Wonho tips his glass towards to dance floor.

“Not enough of these yet. I’m nervous.” Hyunwoo admits and grins, “So he likes me, huh?”

Wonho rolls his eyes. “Shut up. He practically sits in your lap every morning,” His eyes twinkle, “And you come in at 7am when you don’t have work until 8. Don’t try and shit me, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo runs a hand through his hair and chuckles. “Look, I--,”

“Don’t tell me,” Wonho interrupts, his voice is stern but his expression is soft, “Tell him.”

Hyunwoo glances at the dance floor again, eyes automatically picking out the figures of Kihyun and Hyungwon. Kihyun’s shirt is sticking to his body in patches and Hyunwoo can’t stop his eyes from roaming over the outline of Kihyun’s stomach, the curve of his nose and lips. “Tell him, right.” He breathes out the words.

Wonho smiles again, gently. “Look, I like you, Hyunwoo. You’re nice and clumsy and obviously don’t know the first thing about men.”

Hyunwoo gapes.

“A straight man’s intuition,” Wonho shrugs, “I mean it, you’d be good for him, and this is going to sound clichéd – but please don’t hurt him.”

“Why do you thi--,” Hyunwoo needs another drink.

“I’m not saying he can’t look after himself, because he can. But his last boyfriend, Changkyun, a Korean-American, wanted more than Kihyun could give. Commitment wise.” Wonho is still smiling and takes Hyunwoo’s hand, “I’m just playing the part of the best friend. Kihyun will kill me when he finds out.”

Hyunwoo does his best to return the smile, head spinning with his new found and unexpected responsibility. Wonho laughs openly and Hyunwoo realizes that he must look like he’s swallowed a lemon.

“Don’t look so serious, babe.”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Babe?”

“Whatever,” Wonho laughs again, “Your Hyungwon has a bad effect on me. Now get up there and make my best friend happy.”

Hyunwoo nods and takes a deep breath. _Right_ , he thinks, _right._

 

*

 

Kihyun is sort of surprised at how the night is turning out. He didn’t expect to be dancing with Hyungwon, for a start. He knows that Hyunwoo is around somewhere but he can’t bring himself to look. Looking would mean staring, and staring would bring a lot more questions than he’s willing to answer. Also, Hyungwon is actually _good_ at dancing, something else that surprised Kihyun.

Hyungwon says something to Kihyun, words lost to the music and a pout forming on his mouth. He moves away and Kihyun laughs, leaning forward to follow Hyungwon until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and the laugh fades into a smile. Hyunwoo is standing in front of him, smiling and awkward. His hair is styled effortlessly messy and Kihyun really, really likes it. His eyes wander down Hyunwoo’s body and he really, really likes that too. Tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt printed with nonsense English words.

“I thought you didn’t dance?” Kihyun is moving with the beat as he speaks.

Hyunwoo shifts from one foot to the other. “I thought I should loosen up. I’m terrible when I’m nervous.” he admits.

Kihyun’s next smile shows teeth. He takes Hyunwoo’s hand and brings him just a bit closer, sliding his other hand onto Hyunwoo’s waist.

“It’s easy. Just like this.” He pushes gently at Hyunwoo’s hip and guides him along with the music. They dance like this for a while, slow and comfortable, and Kihyun enjoys the company. Hyunwoo smiles with his eyes and moves closer, so much so that the denim of their jeans scratches together as they dance.

Kihyun brings his gaze up to Hyunwoo’s face and frowns slightly at the flip in his stomach. Eyes shouldn’t make his knees weak. Kihyun jumps slightly when Hyunwoo runs a thumb over his brow to smooth out the creases.

“Are you feeling okay?” Hyunwoo asks, concern in his voice.

Kihyun shakes his head and smiles. “I’m fine.” He raises a hand to curl his fingers around Hyunwoo’s own, still touching his face. “You’re sweet.”

The hitch in Hyunwoo’s breath makes Kihyun jump, because he can feel it. He flushes at how close they are and backs away slightly.

“Do you want to get a drink? My throat is drying up.”

Hyunwoo nods and Kihyun can’t help but feel a tiny bit relieved. They’ve danced around each other for weeks, something stationary might be welcome.

 

*

 

“Jesus, how much did you drink?”

Kihyun could really do without hauling a fully grown man out of a club, except Hyunwoo keeps giggling into Kihyun’s neck and curling his fingers into Kihyun’s shirt. Not to mention their size difference, which Kihyun isn’t proud of. Fuck.

“You should know, Mr. I’ll-Buy-You-Another-One.” Hyunwoo giggles again and Kihyun just rolls his eyes and tries not shiver.

A cab draws up outside the club and Kihyun flags it down as best as he can with both arms holding Hyunwoo up. The driver raises an eyebrow as Hyunwoo is pushed into the backseat, but Kihyun just waves him off. He glances sideways and smiles despite himself. Hyunwoo is slumped against the window and drawing tiny swirls on the glass with his finger.

“I guess you’d better stay at mine then.”

Hyunwoo looks over and gives Kihyun a brilliant smile. “You have really pretty eyes.”

Really. “You’re drunk.”

“And you have really pretty eyes.” Hyunwoo’s tongue is in Kihyun’s mouth before either of them really knows what’s going on. Kihyun’s eyes are wide open but Hyunwoo tastes hot and wet and slightly bitter. The driver coughs and takes a corner just a tiny bit sharper than necessary.

“Hyunw-“

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I think I’m drunk.” Hyunwoo has scooted back towards the window and is looking anywhere except Kihyun.

“It’s okay,” The cab stops and the driver grunts out something indistinguishable. “We’re here, come on.”

Hyunwoo manages to manoeuvre himself out of the car. He stumbles a bit and looks so lost that Kihyun finds himself reaching out before he realises it. “I’ve got you.” He says with maybe more conviction than he expected.

“I’m sorry!” Hyunwoo says again, trying to pull away, “Don’t touch-“

“Grow up, Hyunwoo. Come on.” Kihyun keeps one hand on Hyunwoo and uses the other to fumble in his pocket for door keys.

“But your hand is on my hip.” Hyunwoo states. “And I just kissed you.”

Kihyun gives up on the keys for a moment and sighs frustratedly. He leans Hyunwoo against the door and steps back for a second. “Do you want me to kiss you instead? Because I have no problem with that.”

“But I just. What?” Hyunwoo blinks and looks lost again.

“Fuck.”

Kihyun presses Hyunwoo into the door and kisses him hard and hot. His eyes are closed now and he can taste the sweetness of soda behind the bitter of alcohol. Hyunwoo’s hands are all over Kihyun’s body, stroking under the hem of his t-shirt, brushing up over his neckline. Kihyun makes a high sound in the back of his throat, curling his tongue and pressing even closer to Hyunwoo.

Kihyun pulls back for a second and breathes. When his eyelids flutter open, Hyunwoo is staring at him, lips flushed red and eyes sharp.

“Can we get on with it now that’s over with?”

“Huh?” Hyunwoo’s mind is not as sharp as his gaze.

Kihyun tries to fight a grin and loses. “The sexual tension. Can we move on like normal people now that it’s been-“ He searches for a word. “-dealt with?”

“What?”

Kihyun mentally curses alcohol. “I know Wonho told you. And you kissed me first.”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo’s smile is radiant. “Sure.”

Kihyun stares. “You are the most unromantic person ever. Let’s go upstairs.”

When they finally get in the elevator (after Kihyun spends two minutes convincing Hyunwoo that he doesn’t want to use the stairs, really) Kihyun moves to lean back on the rail and let out a dramatic sigh. Except Hyunwoo pulls him into the center of the floor.

“What now?” Kihyun asks warily.

Radiant grin. “Nothing. But now I have a great view of your ass on three sides.”

Kihyun flushes slightly and huffs. “Men.” He frowns at himself in one of the mirrored walls.

When they reach the door to Kihyun’s apartment, Hyunwoo takes Kihyun’s hand and stops him for a moment. Kihyun tries not to melt at Hyunwoo’s gentle expression and gives Hyunwoo’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Before we go in,” Hyunwoo starts, and backs Kihyun up against the door. “I want to say that I like you too, and I’m clueless when it comes to men. And I’m drunk. But I still like you. A lot.”

Kihyun flushes again. “Shut up.”

Hyunwoo runs his fingertips over the edge of Kihyun’s mouth. “You don’t mean that.” And kisses him, soft and sweet and completely different. When Hyunwoo pulls away, Kihyun feels himself following and almost hates himself for it. Almost.

“We should go in now.” He’s still slightly breathless. “I don’t need anymore points for indecent exposure.”

“What?”

“Kidding.” Kihyun grins as he opens the door. “But be quiet, Jooheon is probably sleeping.”

“Oh. Dog?”

Kihyun glances back and mentally smiles at Hyunwoo’s frown. “Roommate.” Still frowning. “Straight roommate.”

“Ah.” Smiling. “Nice room. Big bed. You know we can’t share it, right?”

“What?”

Hyunwoo flails his arms a bit. “We just made out and confessed our undying love. Don’t laugh! We can’t sleep together now.”

Kihyun wants to stare at Hyunwoo in disbelief but chuckles instead, because Hyunwoo is too cute when he’s flustered.

“Just sit down, Hyunwoo. I’m not a teenager anymore, I think I can control my raging- Hyunwoo? What are you doing?”

Kihyun pokes Hyunwoo tentatively. “Hyunwoo?”

Kihyun sighs. He could really do without a fully grown man passed out in the middle of his bed.

 

*

 

When Kihyun pads quietly into the room at 5:30am, he can’t help the smile spreading across his features. Hyunwoo is curled up on the left side of the bed with one of Kihyun’s pillows wedged between his knees. Kihyun lies down carefully next to Hyunwoo and brushes the stray hairs out of his face.

“Hyunwoo.” He whispers and strokes a thumb across Hyunwoo’s eyelids. “Come on, sweetie. Wake up.”

Hyunwoo groans and rubs a hand across his eyes before they flutter open. “Hmm?”

“Morning, sunshine.” Kihyun smiles as Hyunwoo’s eyes focus. He wants to hug Hyunwoo really, really badly. “I used your cell phone to call your boss. You’re off sick today.” He lifts a finger to stop Hyunwoo’s protests. “You need it. I left some water and aspirin on the bedside table. There’s a spare red toothbrush in the bathroom and you can borrow whatever clothes you want.”

Hyunwoo blinks sleepily. “Where did I find you, you gorgeous thing?”

Kihyun laughs and pushes at Hyunwoo gently. “I’m going to work, make yourself at home and don’t let Jooheon scare you. I’ll be back at about three thirty.” He moves off the bed and gives Hyunwoo’s knee a little pat. Hyunwoo makes a coughing noise and looks at Kihyun expectantly.

“Do you need something else?”

Hyunwoo points to his cheek and smiles slyly. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

Kihyun smiles and looks at the floor, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“Come on, just a little one?” Uh oh, puppy eyes. Kihyun leans across the bed and presses his lips softly against Hyunwoo’s cheek. He squeaks when Hyunwoo wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

“Thank you for putting up with me last night.” Kihyun smiles against Hyunwoo’s ear at the words. “I meant what I said.”

Kihyun gives him another little kiss before pulling away and standing up. “I know, you’re totally clueless.” He ducks as Hyunwoo aims a pillow at him and makes for the safety of the door.

“Have a good day at work, honey!” Hyunwoo is smirking and Kihyun has to fight the urge to run back to the bed. He chooses instead to flip Hyunwoo off before he leaves the room with a grin on his face.

Wonho is going to get a big sloppy kiss whether he likes it or not.

 

*

 

Kihyun pauses before unlocking the door to his apartment and leans in to listen to the muffled laughter coming from inside. Oh dear.

When he gets inside, he can’t help but smile at the scene. Jooheon is sitting on the floor, half laughing and half protesting as he is beaten by a dark haired boy sitting on the couch. Hyunwoo is sitting cross legged on the couch next to him, barefoot and head thrown back as he laughs, open and beautiful.

“I see you’ve met the devil and his awesome counterpart.” Kihyun tries to keep his voice level as he slips his shoes off and flops down into the single armchair.

“That’s no way to talk about my boyfriend, you ass.” Jooheon is grinning slyly, even as the boy hits him again.

“Thank you, Minhyuk.” Kihyun nods at him, “I’d hit him myself but I might get cooties.” He glances at Hyunwoo. “I see you’ve been talking about me.”

Hyunwoo gives Kihyun a winning smile and stretches his arms behind his head. “How was work?”

“Terrible.” Kihyun sighs dramatically, “Wonho was impossibly smug all day after I told him you were in my bed.”

Hyunwoo winks at him and then laughs as Jooheon grimaces. Minhyuk laughs with Hyunwoo and leans down to give Jooheon a little kiss. “He’s a moron, but a very cute one. Isn’t that right, baby?” He winks at Kihyun and avoids Jooheon’s half hearted slap.

Kihyun nods but he’s looking at Hyunwoo. “Yeah, really cute.” He smiles. “I’m starving, Wonho teases me with all those muffins. Minhyuk, let’s have some alone time in the kitchen.”

Jooheon huffs and turns to Hyunwoo for support. “I swear, if I didn’t know Minhyuk isn’t Kihyun’s type I would have killed him months ago.”

Kihyun is still laughing as he drags Minhyuk into the kitchen. He makes sure the door is half closed before turning round and grinning at him. He rolls his eyes.

“Yes, he’s perfect. Congratulations. I didn’t leave him alone with Jooheon all afternoon, just so you know.”

Kihyun can’t resist kissing him on the cheek. “You are amazing. Dump the kid and run away with me?”

Minhyuk laughs and swats him away. “Get off, rapist. I thought you were hungry?”

Kihyun grins and starts pulling plates and bowls out of a cupboard.

When they re-emerge from the kitchen armed with various snacks, Jooheon has overtaken the armchair, Hyunwoo is still cross legged on the couch and they are watching one of Kihyun’s Sherlock DVDs. Hyunwoo looks up and smiles at Kihyun, patting the space next to him on the couch.

“Sherlock, huh?” Hyunwoo’s smile has a devious edge to it.

Kihyun picks up a rice cracker nonchalantly. “Benedict Cumberbatch.”

“I bet he doesn’t work out five times a week.” Hyunwoo is frowning slightly at the television.

“He doesn’t need to,” Kihyun points out, “He’s Sherlock.” And pops the rice cracker in Hyunwoo’s mouth before he can say anything else.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with Hyunwoo demanding kisses every time Kihyun stares at the screen for too long, and Jooheon throwing food items at them whenever he can see tongue.

 _Minhyuk was right_ , Kihyun thinks to himself as Hyunwoo kisses him again, _perfect._

 

*

 

Hyunwoo runs a hand through his hair and smiles at Kihyun. "Um, I should get going." He stands up. "I need to get up early tomorrow for the gym, seeing as I didn't go today.”

Kihyun pushes himself to his feet as well and walks Hyunwoo to the door. "Okay, well. Give me a call or something. I have the day off." He tugs at his earring self consciously and hates himself for the blush rising in his cheeks. They stand and smile at each other awkwardly for several moments before a snort from the sofa interrupts them.

"Oh for the love of- Kihyun, take Hyunwoo downstairs and give him a proper goodbye, would you?" Jooheon's exasperated voice is muffled slightly as Minhyuk throws a cushion at him.

"Ignore him. Jooheon knows nothing about being subtle." He smiles at Hyunwoo and Kihyun apologetically and ignores his boyfriend's noise of protest. Hyunwoo just laughs and grabs Kihyun's hand before hauling him out of the apartment.

When they get outside, slightly breathless, Kihyun squeezes Hyunwoo's hand and moves closer to him. "Today was really fun." He looks into Hyunwoo's eyes and smiles, both of them flushing slightly at the situation. Kihyun rolls his eyes and cups Hyunwoo's face gently with his free hand. "Oh, just come here." And pulls him in for a shy kiss.

Hyunwoo jumps at the loud whistle that floats down from several floors up and bumps his forehead into Kihyun. They break apart and look up to catch Minhyuk dragging Jooheon away from the window with a shout of "Sorry guys!" Kihyun grimaces and rubs his head.

"I'm going to kill him. Just you wait." And Hyunwoo just laughs before bringing him forward for another kiss, soft and chaste. Kihyun sighs against Hyunwoo's mouth and can't help the smile forming on his own lips. "You should go," He pulls away and brushes his fingers over the curve of Hyunwoo's cheekbone, "Go on, before I take you back upstairs and scare Jooheon. Not that he doesn't deserve it."

"Okay," Hyunwoo grins and reluctantly tugs himself away from Kihyun's grip, "I'll call you tomorrow." He takes off at a jog, the spring in his step a result of more than just the extra day's rest.

Kihyun watches him go (and okay, he admits to himself, checks out Hyunwoo's ass too) before sitting down on the curb and taking a deep breath. _Oh, shit,_ he thinks, _Oh, shit._


	2. Part Two

To be honest, Wonho is sort of surprised that they got it together so quickly. Maybe Hyunwoo is brighter than Wonho first gave him credit for. He smiles to himself. Maybe not.  
  
He’s glad that nothing much has changed, except now Kihyun really does sit on Hyunwoo’s lap every morning. Wonho observes them sometimes (because observing sounds much less voyeuristic than _watching_ ) when the morning shift is especially slow. Kihyun will sit in Hyunwoo’s lap on the beaten up old armchair and distract Hyunwoo from his coffee with little kisses and murmured secrets. Wonho notes that Hyunwoo doesn’t really mind and can’t seem to take his eyes off of Kihyun.  
  
Wonho has also noticed that they’re always touching each other. A brush of a hand to a face or fingers intertwined in Kihyun’s lap. Wonho doesn’t even mind that he’s paying Kihyun to sit on his boyfriend for half an hour, because Kihyun is happy and Wonho really does like Hyunwoo. Even if they are disgustingly sweet to each other sometimes.  
  
“Why don’t you take syrup in your coffee anymore?” Wonho had caught the whispers of Kihyun’s speech one morning.  
  
“I don’t need the sugar. I have this instead.” Wonho didn’t have to look to know what was happening. He’d tried to arrange his face into a somewhat mortified expression but the smile ruined it. They were disgusting, but really very cute.  
  
Wonho feels sorry for Hyunwoo sometimes though, because whilst they’re both so obviously smitten, Hyunwoo is clearly whipped. One morning Wonho had looked up to catch Hyunwoo trying to leave. Trying.  
  
Kihyun had been holding onto Hyunwoo’s tie with both hands and attached to Hyunwoo’s mouth. Hyunwoo had both arms in the air and one foot out of the door. They had been laughing into each other’s kisses and successfully blocking out any potential customers. Wonho didn’t really mind but he had wondered whether laughter tasted as good as it sounded.  
  
*  
  
Wednesday nights are really good for Kihyun. He can go over to Hyunwoo’s place, drink as much of Hyunwoo’s expensive red wine as he wants, and not have to get up in the morning.  
  
But right now the wine is forgotten, two half empty glasses lying abandoned and precariously balanced on Hyunwoo’s carpeted floor. The carpet is an issue for Kihyun. Hyunwoo says that it’s warmer on his feet in the morning but Kihyun thinks it’s just an accident waiting to happen. Cream was a poor choice to be matched with Hyunwoo’s clumsiness.  
  
Carpet aside, all that Kihyun can think about at the present moment is how _good_ Hyunwoo feels underneath him on the couch as they kiss. It’s nothing new to them, three months of couch kissing has practically made them experts, but it never gets old either. Hyunwoo has his hands threaded into Kihyun’s hair, massaging the scalp underneath and drawing a low purr from the back of Kihyun’s throat. Hyunwoo’s mouth is hot and sweet as always, the slight spice of kimchi tempting Kihyun to taste further.   
  
It’s become a regular occurrence for the both of them. Hours whiled away tasting each other, stories shared between slow kisses, hard kisses and gentle affections. The scenery isn’t always the same though.  
  
Sometimes Kihyun will perch on Hyunwoo’s kitchen counter, picking at a bowl of kimchi while Hyunwoo tries to cook. The cooking is usually put on hold when Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo between his legs for a spicy kiss. Sometimes Hyunwoo will press Kihyun right back down against the counter and slide over his body to get a better taste. Ordering takeout nearly always ensues.  
  
On early Friday mornings, when Hyunwoo is drunk as they get out of a cab, he’ll press Kihyun against the front door and kiss him until they can’t breathe. Tradition, he says. Just as it’s tradition for Kihyun to stand in the middle of the elevator.  
  
When Hyunwoo comes round on Friday nights after work, Kihyun will drag Hyunwoo into his room and push him onto the bed. They roll around and laugh and make out like teenagers, hands sneaking under each others shirts and enough noise for Jooheon to bang on the wall. They kiss and touch and pant until one of them pulls away with a smile, as they always do.   
  
Kihyun is thinking about all these different times as he lies on the couch and slides his tongue into Hyunwoo’s mouth. Hyunwoo does that thing with his own tongue that Kihyun really likes, and Kihyun shifts his hips in response. He pulls back to kiss along Hyunwoo’s neck.  
  
“I love kissing you.” He moves back to stare at Hyunwoo’s swollen lips before leaning in to kiss them again. “I’ve spent three months with my tongue in your mouth and I still want more.”  
  
Hyunwoo moans at the words. “I love you.” He breathes out.  
  
Kihyun breaks away and blinks. “What?” He whispers.  
  
Hyunwoo freezes and turns his head. “I didn’t. It’s not.” Kihyun can see that Hyunwoo’s eyes are shining too brightly. “You don’t have to-“  
  
Kihyun uses two gentle fingers on Hyunwoo’s jaw to turn his gaze back towards him. “What did you say, Hyunwoo?” He asks softly.  
  
Hyunwoo exhales harshly. “I love you.”  
  
Kihyun groans and kisses him hard before breaking away a second time. “Say it again.” Hyunwoo looks uncertain. “Say it again.” Kihyun repeats.  
  
“I love you.”   
  
“Bedroom. Now.” Kihyun pulls them both off of the couch and kisses Hyunwoo with too much tongue and not enough air. Hyunwoo tries to speak and Kihyun kisses him again whilst steering them towards Hyunwoo’s bedroom. He detaches for a second to open the door but instantly needs to taste Hyunwoo again and presses him against the wall when they get inside.   
  
“Wait.” Hyunwoo pulls away. “Kihyun?”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry. But three months, and you love me!” Kihyun breathes heavily and tries to control his speech. “I need you.”   
  
Hyunwoo bites his lip and smiles slightly before unbuttoning his jeans. “Okay.”  
  
When they’re both naked, and flushed, Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo and has to use all of his self control not to pounce. He leans in to kiss Hyunwoo softly on the mouth, just once. “You are never allowed to wear clothes again. Ever.”  
  
Hyunwoo laughs and looks nervous. “Kihyun. I’m really bad at this.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know,” Hyunwoo gestures between them, “Sex. I mean I’ve got… stuff, but I’m not. I haven’t.” He stops and looks away.  
  
Kihyun catches one of Hyunwoo’s wrists with his fingers. “Impossible,” He whispers, “You work out five times a week and you’re really, really hot. You just haven’t had the right partner yet.”  
  
Hyunwoo looks at Kihyun and smiles. “I feel like a virgin. This might go horribly wrong. Maybe we should wait.”  
  
Kihyun moves closer and makes sure that Hyunwoo is looking into his eyes. “I love you, too.” He smirks when Hyunwoo pushes him onto the bed. “Now get your _stuff_ so that you can fuck me.”  
  
Hyunwoo shivers and Kihyun looks his body up and down. “I love you. Fuck me.” And smirks again.  
  
*  
  
Ten minutes later, when Kihyun is moving on top of Hyunwoo with a force that is making the bed rattle, Hyunwoo has a few people to thank. He wants to acknowledge Kihyun's mother and father (for having fantastic genes), his new job (for bringing him to Kihyun), and the Almighty God of All Things Sexual (for inventing Kihyun).  
  
Kihyun leans back and squeezes, and Hyunwoo weakly waves goodbye to any coherent thoughts.  
  
*  
  
A further ten minutes later, Kihyun rolls to one side, giggling, and waits for Hyunwoo to sort himself out. When everything has been disposed of accordingly, Kihyun (still giggling) tries to touch as much of Hyunwoo as he can with his body.  
  
"Liar." He says, looking into Hyunwoo's eyes. He slides a hand across Hyunwoo's hip. "Let's do it again."  
  
*  
  
Kihyun is bored of watching Hyunwoo from the bed and is mourning the loss of skin with every article of clothing that Hyunwoo puts on. He quietly moves himself off the bed when Hyunwoo turns to fix his tie and pounces, laughing when Hyunwoo lets out a rather undignified squeak.  
  
"What are you doing, babe?" Hyunwoo asks, smiling as Kihyun turns him round to push him against the door.  
  
"You're over dressed." Kihyun states. He licks the curve of Hyunwoo's jaw.  
  
Hyunwoo chuckles and moves to grab Kihyun's wandering hands. "I know today is your day off, but some of us actually have to work."  
  
Kihyun uses their shared grip to his own advantage and slides their hands up to press above Hyunwoo's head. He leans the full weight of his naked body against Hyunwoo and bites softly at the neck exposed at his collar. "Wouldn't you rather come back to bed with me?"  
  
Kihyun just laughs when Hyunwoo growls and pulls himself free to throw Kihyun onto the bed with little ceremony. He crawls over Kihyun's body and leans in to whisper against his mouth. "If I get sacked, you're going to have to start earning some real money."  
  
The rest of Kihyun's laugh is cut off by a warm kiss.  
  
*  
  
“You know, I think Hyungwon is actually friends with Wonho now. They have real conversations and everything!” Hyunwoo is watching Hyungwon and Wonho talking over the main counter. Kihyun twists in Hyunwoo’s lap to look. He turns back and raises an eyebrow at Hyunwoo.  
  
“Suspicious.” They both giggle like children and Kihyun steals a kiss, because laughter _does_ taste as good as it sounds. Hyunwoo reaches up to finger the auburn strands at Kihyun’s ear and Kihyun has to kiss him again.  
  
“You’d look really hot with dark hair.”  
  
Kihyun puts on an exaggerated pout. “Don’t you like it this colour?” He makes to pull away and suppresses a grin as Hyunwoo holds tighter onto his waist.  
  
“I love everything about you.” Hyunwoo says, with one of his winning smiles.   
  
Kihyun smirks and shows teeth. “I can see.” The smile just widens with Hyunwoo’s gasp.  
  
“You two finally had sex, huh?” Kihyun tears himself away to look at Hyungwon, who has draped himself across another armchair.  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
Kihyun follows Hyungwon’s pointed gaze to Hyunwoo’s crotch. “Oops.” He says and slides his hand out of Hyunwoo’s pants with a wink at Hyungwon. Hyunwoo coughs and Kihyun smiles down at him. “Sorry. Forgive me?”  
  
Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “As if I wouldn’t.”  
  
“You two are a disgrace. Don’t you ever fight?” Hyungwon’s face is arranged into an expression of distaste, but his shining eyes tell another story.  
  
“We would if he’d let me get a word in edgeways.” Hyunwoo grumbles. Kihyun kisses him and then punches him on the arm. “See what I mean?” Hyunwoo’s voice has lost the grumble. Kihyun kisses him again and mentally thanks whichever high power gave him this cuteness.  
  
“Stop! My eyes! Wonho save me.” Hyungwon sends a pleading glance over to Wonho at the main counter.  
  
“Save yourself,” Wonho calls back over, “I get this every morning.”  
  
“You love us.” Hyunwoo shoots Wonho a grin before turning his attention back to Kihyun. “I should get going now. Get off; my legs are deflating under your ass.”   
  
Kihyun laughs as he stands up. “That’s not what you said last night.” He laughs louder at Hyungwon’s groan. Kihyun leads Hyunwoo to the door, nodding at a few regulars who enter the shop and smile at the couple.  
  
Hyunwoo grins at Kihyun and kisses him on the cheek. “I really have to go, so that’s all you’re getting. Don’t forget to dress up tonight, my mother won’t approve of jeans and sneakers.”  
  
Kihyun makes a dismissive noise and pushes Hyunwoo out of the door. “You obviously don’t know anything about me. Your parents are going to wish that I was their son instead of you.” He grins. “Now go and be the bread winner, honey.”   
  
Hyunwoo laughs as he walks away. Kihyun’s grin stays in place as he puts his apron back on for work. He spots Wonho’s raised eyebrow and points a finger at him accusingly.  
  
“You can shut up, too. Your parents love me.”  
  
*  
  
“Let me help you with that, Mrs Son.” Hyunwoo can only watch as Kihyun rescues a steaming bowl of jjigae from Hyunwoo’s mother and puts it on the table with a Big Grin. Normally Hyunwoo would be suspicious, except Kihyun doesn’t really have it in him to be maliciously sneaky, and this just makes everything more frustrating.  
  
Hyunwoo had opened his door to Kihyun earlier and very nearly called his parents to cancel. Kihyun in black dress pants, an open collared white shirt and black blazer had certainly been a sight to see. Then Hyunwoo had noticed the matching diamond studs in Kihyun’s ears.  
  
_“Matching earrings. That’s so hot.”  
  
“No. No touching. I refuse to shake hands with your father after your filthy hands have sullied me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you know how expensive these pants were?”  
  
“Not even a kiss?”  
  
“Especially not even a kiss. I spent forever getting my hair to look right.”  
  
“Girl.”  
  
“Pervert.”_  
  
So here Hyunwoo is, forced to watch his boyfriend charm his mother to the point of blushing. Hyunwoo shoots a glance towards his father, who just smiles sympathetically and gracefully accepts the little bowl of kimchi that Kihyun passes to him. Honestly, Hyunwoo thinks, parents are no use at all.  
  
Dinner goes well. Kihyun is ever himself; he compliments Hyunwoo’s mother on her cooking, asks questions about business with his father and holds Hyunwoo’s hand under the table whenever they get a sly chance. Hyunwoo isn’t sure whether to feel affronted by his parents’ inability to resist Kihyun’s charms, or to feel proud of Kihyun for the same reason. Hyunwoo finds himself staring at Kihyun’s mouth as Kihyun eats, feeling a bit envious of the chopsticks. He hadn’t even been allowed one kiss!  
  
“Hyunwoo, are you okay?” Mrs Son is looking at her son with concern.  
  
Hyunwoo blinks, smiles and has the decency to look a bit guilty. “I’m fine. The food was wonderful.” His mother nods and turns away, but Hyunwoo doesn’t miss the sly grin in her eyes.   
  
“We’ll wash up. Payment for such beautiful food.” Kihyun is already standing and smiling, collecting dishes. Hyunwoo feels himself being nudged and hurriedly picks up a few of the bigger serving plates. Hyunwoo’s father winks at him and Hyunwoo has to fight the urge to run away and hide. Part of him never got over the teenage disgust at parents knowing about his love life.   
  
“I think your mother is trying to break us up.” Kihyun puts the dishes down on the kitchen counter and turns to Hyunwoo, wicked grin in place.   
  
Sometimes Hyunwoo has no idea what goes through Kihyun’s mind. “What?”  
  
“I haven’t eaten so well in months. If we keep coming here then I’m going to get fat.”  
  
Now Hyunwoo understands the wicked grin. “I’d love you even if you were fat.” Two can play at that game. He leans forward.  
  
“I thought I said no kissing. Your parents are out there!”   
  
Hyunwoo huffs. “Do you want me to dump your ass? You can’t just sit there all day, looking like this,” He gestures a hand between their bodies, “And expect me not to touch you. That freckle on your lip was teasing me all through dinner.”   
  
Kihyun’s smile is softer now. “Okay, one kiss.” Hyunwoo makes a small noise of victory. “Not so fast, Casanova. I wasn’t joking about the hair.” Hyunwoo feels Kihyun twine their fingers together.  
  
It’s not so bad, Hyunwoo thinks, holding hands with Kihyun and kissing him. He’s done worse. The cough from the doorway, however, provides more of a distraction than he would have liked.   
  
“Everything okay, boys? Your father and I were getting worried.” The obvious humour in his mother’s voice makes Hyunwoo bury his face into Kihyun’s shoulder to hide his blush.  
  
“Fine. We’re fine. Just talking.” Kihyun laughs loudly at this and Hyunwoo wants to hit him.   
  
“If you say so.” Hyunwoo can tell that she’s smiling. “He gets the impatience from his father’s side.”  
  
“Mother!” Hyunwoo turns round to gape at his mother, but she’s already walking away. Kihyun howls with laughter and tugs on Hyunwoo’s hands.  
  
“Your parents are amazing.” Kihyun says. He’s still smiling from the laughter, but the look in his eyes says something else.  
  
Hyunwoo squeezes Kihyun’s hands gently. “Yours?” He doesn’t need to elaborate on the question.  
  
“Not so much.” Kihyun shakes his head and the smile dims a bit. “My dad didn’t really approve of Changkyun.” Hyunwoo tenses for a second, and then feels guilty, again.  
  
“You have me.” He says. “I’m not Changkyun.”  
  
Kihyun smiles and tugs on Hyunwoo’s hands again to bring him closer. They share a brief kiss. “I know.” Kihyun says, and Hyunwoo feels his heart swell.   
  
*  
  
“Sorry I’m late.” Kihyun says, sliding into the seat opposite Hyunwoo. “Jooheon was having homework issues.”  
  
Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Minhyuk.” Kihyun says and smirks. “One day I’m going to steal him away from Jooheon.” The smirk widens into a smile and Kihyun takes one of Hyunwoo’s hands over the table, running his thumb over the rough knuckles. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”  
  
“You saw me last night.” Hyunwoo says. There is a hint of cheekiness in his voice.  
  
Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I changed my mind; I didn’t miss you at all.” He grins. “So why are we here? I was hoping for more of your mothers cooking.”  
  
Hyunwoo returns the grin. Kihyun can tell he’s excited about something.  
  
“I have something to tell you, but let’s order first. I’m starving.”   
  
Kihyun nods and peruses the menu. He fancies something foreign, maybe some Chinese noodles. They order from a young waitress who keeps glancing at Hyunwoo while Kihyun tries to hide a smile behind the flimsy cardboard menu. His eyes flick over the drinks list when Hyunwoo orders wine and Kihyun raises his eyebrows.  
  
“Special occasion? You ordered the most expensive bottle on the list!”  
  
Hyunwoo winks. “Well I can afford it now.”  
  
“Oh?” Kihyun can’t help but smile at the excited look on Hyunwoo’s face. “Out with it.”  
  
Hyunwoo sits forward eagerly. “So you know Project Phoenix?”  
  
Kihyun groans. “The same Project Phoenix that stole all your free time for six weeks? I know it. I missed you.”   
  
Hyunwoo smiles and nudges Kihyun’s foot under the table. “Drama queen, don’t interrupt. They gave me a bonus. An impressive one.” Hyunwoo sits back in his chair. “I bought a new place, outside the city!”  
  
Kihyun feels his smile falter. Hyunwoo still looks so excited. “What?”  
  
“I arranged so I can work from home a lot. I’d have to commute in for the odd day, but it’s going to be so much better overall.”  
  
“Better?” Kihyun can’t think past single words.  
  
“Yeah!” The strength of Hyunwoo’s smile is giving Kihyun a headache. “Away from all the bother of the city. I hate the noise and the claustrophobia.”  
  
“Here we go.” The young female waitress is back, still sending shy looks at Hyunwoo. Except this time Kihyun isn’t trying to hide a smile. He’s not trying to hide anything. He looks up at the waitress and then back to Hyunwoo.  
  
“The bother?” Kihyun stands. “You are so fucking stupid, Hyunwoo.”  
  
The smile slides from Hyunwoo’s face and he looks confused. The waitress fumbles with the plates nervously. Kihyun stares at Hyunwoo. Silence. Kihyun looks over to the waitress again. “Don’t worry about it. I’m leaving.”   
  
So he does. Kihyun turns around and walks out of the door, one foot in front of the other. He won’t cry though. Not after Changkyun, he won’t cry.   
  
*  
  
_Hey, Hyunwoo.  
  
Is Kihyun here?  
  
He called in sick for the week.  
  
He won’t answer my calls and Jooheon won’t let me up. Is he really ill?  
  
I don’t know.  
  
Wonho. Please.  
  
I’m sorry, Hyunwoo.  
  
What did I do?  
  
It’s not my place to say.  
  
I love him. He didn’t even let me explain.  
  
I know you do.  
  
Shit.  
  
He loves you too. Give it time._  
  
*  
  
_Kihyun, come out.  
  
I’m not hungry.  
  
I don’t care. Come out or I’ll get Minhyuk to go in there.  
  
She’s not here.  
  
But it got you out.  
  
Bastard.  
  
Why aren’t you answering Hyunwoo’s phone calls? And why am I rejecting him for you?  
  
He’s leaving me.  
  
What?  
  
You heard. He doesn’t want me anymore.  
  
Did he say that?  
  
He’s moving away.  
  
What about his job?  
  
Don’t know. Don’t care.  
  
Liar.  
  
Fuck you, Jooheon.  
  
Did you even let him explain?  
  
He didn’t need to.  
  
So you just walked out? Just like that?  
  
Yeah.  
  
You’re an idiot.  
  
Shit._  
  
*  
  
_So you told him about the new place?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Then you said you hated living here.  
  
Sort of, yeah.  
  
Then he left?  
  
No. The food came first.  
  
Shut up. So you let him leave?  
  
He walked out on me!  
  
Did you mention his name in any of your plans?  
  
Shit. No. I thought it was obvious.  
  
You are so fucking stupid, Hyunwoo.  
  
He said that too. Hyungwon?  
  
Yes?  
  
I think he was right._  
  
*  
  
_Wonho.  
  
Hyungwon. Nice shirt.  
  
Thanks. We need to do damage control.  
  
Hmm. They’re stupid bastards.  
  
Stupid, and very cute.   
  
We need Jooheon.  
  
Jooheon?  
  
Kihyun’s roommate. The college boy?  
  
Oh the cute one! Mm, yes.  
  
He has a boyfriend, Hyungwonie.  
  
Why are you all straight? Did Hyunwoo find the only gay man in this town?  
  
Shut up. You can be my next project.  
  
Oh?  
  
I thought I told you to shut up._  
  
*  
  
Kihyun can hear laughter from inside the apartment as he turns the key. He lets a hint of a smile twist his mouth, the first that he’s allowed for days. At least someone is happy. The short walk has cleared Kihyun’s mind, stuffy from days of moping around in bed all day. Kihyun knows that Wonho isn’t buying the claim of sickness, but that he also understands enough to let it go for one week.   
  
When Kihyun enters the apartment, he is hit by a wave of déjà vu and something else. Something acutely more painful. Jooheon and Minhyuk are heaped together on the floor, laughing and poking each other. On the couch, there is Hyunwoo. Also laughing. Kihyun has never seen Hyunwoo look so beautiful.  
  
“What’s he doing here?” Kihyun directs the question at Jooheon with a glare.  
  
Hyunwoo stands up, a nervous smile curving his lips. “Kihyun…”  
  
“I wasn’t talking to you.” Kihyun doesn’t even look at Hyunwoo. “Jooheon, why did you let him in?”  
  
Jooheon stands up and pulls Minhyuk with him. He looks at Kihyun defiantly. “Wonho and Hyungwon threatened me with bodily harm if I didn’t let Hyunwoo in.” Jooheon leads Minhyuk towards the front door. “We’re going out.”  
  
Minhyuk pauses next to Kihyun and hugs him, wrapping his arms around the shorter’s neck and pressing his mouth to his ear. “Stop being so brave. Listen to each other. He’s perfect, remember?”  
  
They leave, and Kihyun does remember, even if he doesn’t want to. He looks over at Hyunwoo who is still standing in front of the couch, nervous smile still in place.   
  
Hyunwoo holds a hand out to Kihyun. “Come here, please.”  
  
“Why?” Kihyun isn’t going to let Hyunwoo have it easy.  
  
Hyunwoo huffs. “Just get over here, will you?” But then saying ‘no’ to Hyunwoo was always difficult.   
  
They sit on the couch, spaced apart and pressing into the cushioned arms. Kihyun can feel the cold air running between them and suddenly wishes that Hyunwoo was closer, because this is _hard_.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t explain. You were right, I’m stupid.” Hyunwoo speaks so quickly that Kihyun has relay the words twice over in his head.  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
Hyunwoo bites his lip in an obvious attempt to hide a smile. “I’m not leaving you. I’m not. Are you going to leave me?”  
  
“I already did.” Kihyun says.  
  
The smile has left Hyunwoo’s mouth and eyes. “What?” He whispers. It’s Kihyun’s turn to smile.  
  
“At the restaurant, I left you. It was stupid. Please explain.” Kihyun reaches over to take Hyunwoo’s hand. Something releases inside him, the pressure of days without Hyunwoo easing at the sensation of touch. Hyunwoo visibly relaxes.  
  
“I did buy a new apartment. But I wasn’t going to leave you. I assumed, and that was stupid. But you make me stupid, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo pauses for breath and tries to smile. “I can’t think around you. I wanted you to come with me.”  
  
“Wanted?”  
  
“Want. I include you in my plans without thinking about it. Isn’t that worth something?”  
  
Kihyun hesitates before answering. “What about my job? Jooheon?”  
  
“I didn’t think about that at first,” Hyunwoo admits, “and that was stupid too. Hyungwon and Wonho interfered. Wonho says you can change your hours, or leave, he wants you to be happy.” He sighs. “This is coming out all wrong. This is your choice, Kihyun. If you don’t want to then we’ll work something out. Jooheon wants to move in with Minhyuk anyway.”  
  
Kihyun lets out a small chuckle and shifts closer to Hyunwoo. “You are so incoherent.” Hyunwoo pouts and Kihyun brushes a thumb over the rise of Hyunwoo’s mouth. “It’s not simple. There’s a lot we’ll need to sort out. I’ll have to tell my parents.”  
  
Hyunwoo blinks. “Does this mean…?”  
  
“Yes,” Kihyun resists rolling his eyes, “I want to. I could never say ‘no’ to you.”  
  
Hyunwoo laughs and pushes and pulls Kihyun until they both lie flat on the couch, Hyunwoo lying comfortably between Kihyun’s legs. He looks excited again, and Kihyun understands.  
  
“I can’t wait for this.” Hyunwoo is still half laughing as he speaks. “I want to wake up with you, have plate-throwing horrible fights with you and then make up in every single room.”   
  
Kihyun can feel a ridiculous blush rising through his skin. “Shut up.” He whispers. “Why can’t I stay angry at you? I hate you.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Hyunwoo’s eyes are crinkled with humour. “You love me.”  
  
Kihyun tugs at Hyunwoo’s collar, bringing him down for a kiss. “I do.”  
  
“Wanna spend my life with you?” Hyunwoo is wearing a wicked smirk now.  
  
“That song.” Kihyun grumbles. “I blame everything on Rain. Wonho should never let me choose the music.”  
  
“He’s not allowed to anymore.”  
  
Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
Wicked smirk. “No more choosing the music. No more singing to random men. You’re mine.”  
  
Kihyun laughs and kisses Hyunwoo again, the slick slide of heat that he’s missed over the past few days. He pulls away. “So we’re moving in together?”  
  
Hyunwoo nods.  
  
“Just so you know,” Kihyun says, “I’m not anyone’s wife.”  
  
Hyunwoo laughs again, open and beautiful, and Kihyun has to taste it, because even if one of them does end up as the wife, the laughter and the kisses are worth it. Every last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic! There is a sequel to this that takes place after ShowKi move in together and it also includes Changkyun returning... ;)  
> Please do leave comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
